


I don't like you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is so not impressed with Arthur's Halloween prank





	I don't like you

"Get out!" Merlin tried hard not to pout.

"Come on, Merlin, it was a joke!" Arthur was still grinning.

"Not funny." Merlin turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You have to admit that your face was very funny!"

"No." He didn't even want to look at Arthur now.

"I've been working so hard on this Halloween prank. Don't be like that!"

It wasn't funny to come home to Arthur lying in, what he knew now, fake blood with a, what he found out then, trick knife in his chest. Ever since Arthur had come back from his two semesters in the States, he had an unhealthy obsession with Halloween and playing all kinds of stupid pranks. This one had scared the living hell out of Merlin.

"Get out."

"Let me help you clean this up. Then I'll take a shower and I'll order in some food, don't you like that?" Arthur started to sound a bit desperate.

"No, not right now. And I don't like you very much right now. So...get out."

With hanging head, Arthur trudged to the door. "I'm sorry."

Merlin said nothing and just heard the door click into the lock.


End file.
